


Just Saying

by KusanoSaku



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Courtship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Matchmaker Harry, One-Shot, Ron is a two-timing git, Shy Fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: Fred Weasley, one-third owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes has fallen for Hermione. To his dismay, his dream girl is dating his useless prat of a brother Ron. While poaching girls is against the brother code, Fred wants what’s best for Hermione and that’s not Ron…





	Just Saying

**Author's Note:**

> Voldy is gone- he died at the End of Fifth Year.

Fred was in Hogsmeade on business when he spotted Hermione shivering outside **The Three Broomsticks**.

 

_You’ve got a boyfriend_

_And he’s a total loser_

 

His heart stopped for a full three beats at the sight of her.

 

Harry sighed, “So you still like her then?”

 

Fred turned and gaped at his business partner, “Hermione? Why would I,”

 

Harry slugged him, “Don’t lie to me, I can read you like a book. Sure, Ron’s supposed to be my best friend but I had to watch him call her names. She tried to ask him out after she was released from St. Mungos and this is what she’s gotten in reward. He’s lazy, he’s got terrible marks and his only real accomplishment is never having lost at Wizarding chess. I would agree with you that she’s crushing on the wrong Weasley. So, are you going to let Sirius and my investments buy Zonkos?”

 

_All your friends tell you that he’s got no future_

_But they like me_

 

Sirius’ new will had left his entire estate to Harry aside from a few bequests.

 

Including a house and vault for Remus, but he’d heavily invested in the twins’ shop…

 

The sneakiest of the Marauders had wanted to bring WWW products to Hogsmeade making it all the easier to ‘corrupt’ the students…

 

XooooooX

 

Fred had let Harry and Sirius’ estate purchase Zonko’s, he’d left the Diagon Alley shop for Hogsmeade.

 

From there, he’d seen more of Hermione…

 

Harry always warned him when they had dates so he was usually watching from the sidelines…

 

 _He barely takes you out_  
_If he does he's late_  
_And when the check comes, he always makes you pay_  
_I'd never do that_

  
Ron would make Hermione pay or try to beg money off Harry and it was disgusting…

 

XooooooX

 

Being friends with Oliver, he knew that the Woods not only founded Hogsmeade but they owned most of the property there.

 

He visited the florist in Hogsmeade and ordered a variety bouquets to be sent every three days as well as books every week in her favourite subjects.

 

The first had been an Agapanthus…

 

It meant love letter…

 

Yes, Fred Weasley was writing Hermione love letters in books and flowers…

 

XooooooX

 

Hermione had been thrilled to receive the lovely bouquets and had immediately thanked Ron.

 

Who talked with a food-filled mouth that he didn’t know anything about it.

 

It was Lavender who told her that the flower meant love letter.

 

Hermione was stunned to find the note only said:

 

‘ **Just saying**

 **A Secret Admirer** ’

 

Harry had giggled and made a comment about Ron needing to step up before this mystery wizard swept Hermione off her feet.

 

Ron retorted that he was here and the other wasn’t…

 

Besides she was _his_ girlfriend…

 

XooooooX

 

Alyssum…

Worth beyond beauty.

 

Alstroemeria…

Devotion

 

Aster…

Patience…

 

Baby’s breath…

Everlasting love.

 

Bluebell…

Constancy.

 

Bougainvillea…

Passion.

 

Cactus…

Ardent love

 

Pink carnation…

I will never forget you.

 

White carnation …

Sweet and lovely.

 

Chervil…

Sincerity

 

Chrysanthemum…

Truth.

 

Clove…

I have loved you and you have not known it.

 

White clover…

Think of me.

 

Euphrobia…

Persistence.

 

Forsythia…

Anticipation.

 

Heliotrope…

Devoted affection.

 

White hyacinth…

Beauty.

 

Ivy…

Fidelity.

 

Jonquil…

Desire.

 

Fred sent all of them

 

Nineteen bouquets or plants in the case of the ivy and the cactus…

 

He’d even managed to make a down payment on a nice home in Hogsmeade not far from the new store…

 

Ron had no plans to move out soon after graduation unlike Bill, Charlie, Percy, himself and George…

 

The note from Harry mentioning that he’d overheard Pavarti complaining to Dean and Seamus in tears that Lavender was still seeing Ron and that she wished that Lavender had a secret admirer to sweep her off her feet too.

 

 _He says he loves you_  
_But it's all an act_  
_He's seeing someone else right behind your back_

  
XooooooX

 

Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor looking through the journal she’d been pressing the best blossoms from her floral love letters, when Lavender ran into the Great Hall in tears.

 

“You little pureblood whore! I’ll make you agree!”

 

“Shut up Ron! Unlike some people, Lavender’s been faithful even if it’s to a piece of filth like you!” Pavarti said running between Ron and her best friend.

 

There was a huge handprint on Lavender’s cheek as well as blood from a cut on her abdomen…

 

Dean and Seamus as well as Harry had stepped in front of Ron protecting the cowering Lavender from him.

 

Harry spat at Ron, “I knew you were cheating on Hermione with Lav-Lav, but both girls deserved better then to be strung along by the likes of you.”

 

Ron gaped at him, “You’re my friend! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

 

“The way you were during the Triwizard?” Harry tossed back.

 

Ron flinched, “You forgave me for that…”

 

“You haven’t proven yourself worthy of that forgiveness…” Dean snorted.

 

“You all just want Hermione and Lavender for yourselves.” Ron retorted.

 

Seamus turned and snogged Dean, “No thank you. Witches just don’t do it for me.” He said after breaking the kiss.

 

Harry glared, “I’ll make sure you have no claim to Lavender’s child. After this display, I’m sure that Hermione and Lavender will both decide they are better off without you.”

 

Hermione swallowed clutching her flower journal like a lifeline, “I don’t want to be dating anyone like you who would two-time two girls who gave you their hearts. Lavender likely wanted someone far more worthy to be the father of her child.”

 

“She should just have agreed to eliminate the parasite!” Ron spat.

 

Harry yelled, “Dobby!”

 

Dobby appeared in his usual wacky style, “Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?”

 

“Please retrieve Tonks and bring her here.”

 

“Now Harry surely that is overreaching.” The Headmaster called out.

 

Harry spun on Dumbledore, “Consider this your official being served, I am legally emancipated and you sir are not longer my magical guardian if you ever were, which I am starting to doubt. I am Lord Potter-Black and I have more governor seats then you want to think about. I will be writing the other governors including Ron’s grandfather seeking his expulsion.”

 

Dumbledore snapped, “Excuse me? Since when?”

 

“Since Sirius’ will was opened by the goblins. You don’t think you were informed of its entire contents, were you?” Harry smirked, “Professor Snape please take Ron into custody until the Aurors arrive. Lavender, I believe that you should send for your father so that you both can file a complaint against Ron. I will support your being awarded full custody.”

 

Lavender looked up and nodded briefly before hiding her face in Pavarti’s robes who had knelt to wrap her arms around her friend once Dean, Seamus and Harry took her place as a human shield.

 

Pavarti was still vibrating with anger but she kept her voice soft and soothing, “You’ll be alright. Seamus, Lavender isn’t in the right mindset to call for her father. Can you,”

 

“Ask my elf? Certainly.” The diminutive Irish wizard agreed.

 

Hermione had never agreed to more than the occasional chaste kiss and embrace, was that why Ron was still with Lavender? She felt just awful about Ron’s treatment of the girl, while she had never been fond of her roommate, Lavender didn’t deserve to be treated this way.

 

Lavender had always been fond of Ron, for reasons Hermione was having difficulty understanding.

 

Hermione wondered what it was that made her like such a lazy, unintelligent buffoon anyway.

 

Maybe, she should find out who her secret admirer was…

  
XooooooX

 

Ron had been arrested for assaulting Lavender both physically and magically as well as pressuring her into a sexual relationship. Being a pureblood heiress to a titled family, Lavender was not one to just have sex.

 

Hermione had never officially broken up with him but her supposed feelings for him had lessened since his being publicly outed for cheating on her.  

 

Hermione had been kind to Lavender, defending her because she hadn’t been as public about her relationship with Ron and Ron had toned down his affection for Lavender so the school had assumed, wrongfully of course, that he had broken up with Lavender following his ‘presumed’ poisoning.

 

She had slipped off to Hogsmeade in search of more ink, quills and parchment to study for her pre-NEWT exams.

 

Hermione was surprised to find Fred Weasley of all people stepping out of a florist’s.

 

“Sending flowers to Angelina?”

 

Fred flushed, shaking his head, “I leave that to Lee. I was sending flowers to,"

 

“Alicia?” Hermione teased.

 

Fred flinched, “No, she’s part of a triad with Angie and Lee. I was,”

 

“Hey Gred!”

 

Fred groaned.

 

“So, Hermione has Fred confessed yet?” George teased.

 

Hermione blinked, “What?”

 

“He was sending you flowers…” George looked between them and then snorted, “Haven’t told her at all? You see my twin here is only a flirt when he doesn’t like someone. He only asked Angelina _after_ you said you had a date. She was his fallback. He’s been into you forever…”

 

“Forge! That’s enough!” Fred hissed.

 

Hermione frowned, “You’ve really liked me that long? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Well, I was so much older…” Fred mumbled.

 

“Not even eighteen months, we’re barely two school years apart. If I had been born three weeks earlier, I would have been in Katie’s year instead.” Hermione said exasperated.

 

“See, I told you!” George poked his twin.

 

“Forge, if you don’t shut up I will hex you.” Fred retorted.

 

“I thought you liked Angelina… so I turned my attention to Ron.” Hermione admitted shame faced.

 

“What a mess that was…” George snorted.

 

Ron’s arrest and expulsion had sadly made **The Daily Prophet**.

 

Hermione felt awful for Lavender and the baby, the girl had left Hogwarts and intended to continue her studies with a tutor much to Pavarti’s sadness.

 

The poor witch had been taunted and teased by various students after someone said that she seduced Ron when he was in love with her, Hermione herself obviously.

 

“What’s going on with _it_?” Hermione asked after casting a privacy charm.

 

“Bill was already getting married and he arranged to blood adopt the baby, Lavender felt that she was too young to be a mother. She’s going away after she finishes her studies, there is a seer in America who takes in apprentices to help them understand their powers. Apparently, Professor Trelawney knew this person and recommended her.” George shrugged.

 

“Now that you’ve outed me as a girlfriend thief,” Fred began tersely.

 

“She’s _your_ soulmate.” George scoffed, “if anyone is a ‘girlfriend thief’ its Ron and we all know it. Mum is just glad that Lavender’s baby is ‘staying in the family’. It’s Lavender I feel badly for, she would have a hard time finding a bondmate in Britain after losing her virginity to a git like Ronnikins.”

 

“Is being a virgin so important?” Hermione frowned.

 

“To purebloods, especially titled families, yes.” George blushed. “It’s only really applied to witches funnily enough. Wizards not so much…”

 

“How is your relationship?” Fred tossed back.

 

“We’re doing fine, I am grateful you moved out. I have more room…”

 

“You’re seeing someone? Molly never said.” Hermione blurted out.

 

“Mum doesn’t know and Ron would have thrown a fit, Forge here has a Slytherin fiancé.”

 

“Gred,” George ground out.

 

“All’s fair, you outed me.” Fred retorted.

 

“We should probably take this off the street, privacy charms or not.” Hermione pipped up.

 

“I was just coming to meet my boyfriend…” George murmured.

 

“Send him a patronus and invite him to join us for lunch in the shop.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hermione interjected, “George might not,”

 

“I am not embarrassed!” George protested hotly. “Grandfather knows…”

 

“If Hermione agrees to date me, she’ll find out eventually.” Fred tossed back.

 

“I didn’t say,”

 

“Fred is a big softie compared to me, he wanted to court you when he realized that Ron was a selfish, two-timing git.”

 

“If I’m a softie, you’re a,” Fred began.

 

“I’m a, what?” George purred dangerously.

 

“Never mind.” Fred clammed up.

 

George escorted the both of them into Fred’s apartment over the Hogsmeade branch of WWW.

 

A snap of Fred’s fingers and a house elf appeared.

 

“What Master Fred be wanting?”

 

“Lunch for four.” Fred admitted nervously.

 

“Almy be back.”

 

“You have a house elf?” Hermione hissed

 

“Sometimes, I don’t have time to cook or clean but I don’t mistreat it. Grandmother assigned us elves after we moved out.” Fred blushed.

 

“Does it get breaks?”

 

“When it isn’t cooking or cleaning, I suppose so. Sometimes, I forget meals so it shows up with food. Usually, the same food that grandmother and grandfather have.”

 

“Vacations?”

 

“When I chose to cook or clean myself, I suppose so.”

 

“Granger on her ‘Free the elves platform again?” came a familiar drawl.

 

Hermione spun around, “Nott?”

 

To her surprise, she found George nestled against the taller wizard’s side.

 

Nott was in both her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes, they had ended up partners at least once.

 

“Fred finally confessed and you realized you had dated the wrong Weasley?” Nott taunted.

 

“Theo…” George said dangerously as he elbowed him.

 

“We aren’t going out…” Fred muttered.

 

“I didn’t say we wouldn’t.” Hermione protested blushing.

 

“Well, you’re here now…” Theo shrugged, “It’s a start.”

 

 

_Just saying…_

 

 


End file.
